El Escultor
by Itagm
Summary: Le pidieron realizar la escultura más perfecta sin saber que aquello cambiaría su vida y su alma. Basado en los Evangelios, es la historia de un descubrimiento espiritual que bien podría ser el tuyo.


**-o-O- El escultor -O-o-**

por itagm

Manuel Suárez era sin duda el artista más prominente de la ciudad. Ya desde pequeño se había introducido con gran éxito en el mundo multiforme de la escultura y, como la mayoría de los artistas, su vida giraba en torno a los estándares de la estética, de la expresión, estaba adornada de matices, dinamismos y composiciones originales. Podría decirse que era joven, pero en su experimentada carrera no le hacían falta premios y reconocimientos, fama y popularidad y, justo es decirlo, habilidad, técnica y creatividad.

Todos estos elementos hicieron que Andrés Rodríguez, caballero distinguido de la región, decidiera contratarlo para decorar la recién construida capilla de su vasta hacienda. Necesitaba algunas imágenes para los nichos, un altar decorado con columnas salomónicas y un retablo de los cuatro evangelistas. Todos ellos del más exquisito cedro a excepción de la pieza principal: un crucifijo central de tamaño real, el cual a petición de Doña Aurora, la joven y risueña esposa, se haría de otro tipo de madera fina.

Así que Don Andrés hizo una visita al reconocido escultor y le explicó a detalle su petición. Quería que las piezas fueran el realce de la exquisita y soberbia capilla. Honrados por el proyecto, tanto patrón como escultor, se dieron gustosos la mano y prontamente comenzó el artista su labor.

Al pequeño pero bien equipado taller se trajeron los más vistosos troncos de madera, gruesos y de dureza exacta para las prometedoras piezas de arte. Pronto, imágenes, altar y retablo estuvieron listos para servir en su nueva locación y, como era de esperarse, Don Andrés y Doña Aurora alabaron al artista. Dado que tales piezas les habían complacido, con mayor expectación esperaban la principal. Entonces las celebraciones oficiadas en su hacienda podrían dejar a la gente maravillada y hablando de ellos el tiempo suficiente.

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso vinieron la complicación y el descontento. Habían llegado noticias de que el crucifijo estaría terminado en cualquier momento. Mas pasaron los días seguidos por meses en que no hubo respuesta ni señal de Manuel Suárez.

Así pues, Don Andrés tomó nuevamente rumbo al taller y cuál sería su sorpresa al hallarlo cerrado. Por lo que decidió preguntar a sus vecinos y le respondieron: "Hace tres semanas que Manuel no aparece por aquí, mejor será preguntar en su casa, Don Andrés". Y allá dirigiose meditabundo. Le abrió la esposa un tanto apenada ya que su marido se encontraba indispuesto.

— ¡Ay Don Andrés, qué quiere que le diga! Mi esposo me ha dicho que ya se comunicará con usted.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Es que aún no ha terminado el trabajo?

—No es eso, Don Andrés, terminado está ya hace tiempo. Pero sabrá Dios qué le pasa. Sabe, desde que terminó la dichosa cruz actúa muy raro. Ya no se le ve seguido en casa y no ha tenido ganas de trabajar. Pero no se apure. Le diré que vino a verlo.

Lo siguiente que supo de él fue por medio de la carta que recibió:

_Don Andrés Rodríguez,_

_Me dirijo a usted ofreciéndole una disculpa, ya que me es imposible hacerle entrega del crucifijo que me encargó. Al parecer he perdido la habilidad, o mejor dicho, el don del que depende todo artista. Le ruego me disculpe pues esto se ha salido de mis manos. _

_Manuel Suárez_

Indignado el caballero con el desafortunado incidente y la falta de responsabilidad mandó localizar un escultor de la ciudad vecina quien pudiera continuar el trabajo. Y como era de esperarse cuando la capilla estuvo terminada se celebraron ahí los festejos más memorables del lugar. Con el paso del tiempo ni Don Andrés ni Doña Aurora dieron mayor importancia al suceso, a no ser por los breves comentarios que hacían ante la mirada maravillada de sus visitas: "¿No son acaso unas hermosas obras de arte? Lástima, el autor lo que tiene de brillante lo tiene de caprichoso" Y luego daban inicio las ceremonias, las cuales se fueron sucediendo año tras año.

Verdad es que Manuel Suárez no lo olvidó tan fácilmente. Y llegó el momento en que escribió una segunda carta:

_Estimado Don Andrés,_

_Ha sido considerable el tiempo desde que recibió mi última carta. El motivo de ésta es comunicarle una buena e inesperada noticia. El crucifijo está listo. Entenderé que ya no sea de su interés pero es mi deber comunicarle que gracias a usted he terminado mi obra maestra. Agradezco y espero su visita._

_Cordialmente, _

_Manuel Suárez_

La sorpresa de la carta fue tal que se lo pensó Don Andrés, y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el antiguo agravio. Vistiéndose con un traje de dignidad y con la cara alzada vemos a Don Andrés tocar a la puerta del ya nombrado taller.

Manuel Suárez le recibió con alegría y sin tardanza lo pasó al cuarto trasero del lugar. Este se hallaba repleto de esculturas a medio proceso, de tal variedad: yeso, mármol, piedra de cantera y madera. Cinceles y espátulas llenaban las mesas de trabajo. Botellas de barniz se enfilaban en los estantes. Curiosamente, el lugar aunque repleto denotaba orden y limpieza. Entre varias otras imágenes Don Andrés vio en una de las esquinas una cruz tan grande que sus tablones ocupaban el espacio del suelo al techo.

Quedose contemplándola un momento cuando lo sacó de sí la voz de Manuel Suárez junto a él.

— ¡Ésta, Señor Rodríguez, es mi obra maestra! —dijo ignorando la expresión del caballero— Sabe, cuando la empecé quise plasmar algo que nadie hubiera hecho nunca. Me esmeré en la forma y posición del cuerpo, su estructura y movimiento, ¿ve el detalle de los músculos? Pero al terminarla hubo algo que no me convenció. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de qué era lo que le faltaba. Después, ponerle los detalles fue relativamente fácil. Pero, darme cuenta… ¡Ah, eso no es fácil! ¿Sabe qué delató mi error? Su cara… ¡Sí!, ¿ve esos ojos? ¿No diría usted que son reales, con ese brillo? ¡Y la nariz, qué decir de la nariz, los pómulos, la boca! ¡Cuánto desvelo me llevó tallar este rostro! Pero valió la pena. Es la proporción perfecta. ¿No es éste el rostro más bellamente tallado que ha visto en su vida? ¿No es acaso comparable con el David, con la Pietá? —concluyó fijándose en el caballero, quien considerablemente tardó en balbucear.

— Pero Manuel, si esa cara es tan… es tan…grotesca. ¿Dónde está la perfección de la que me habla?

Se habrá de explicar entonces cuál era el desconcierto del caballero. Al ver a simple vista la cruz el impacto no era por la dimensión de la escultura sino por la figura central que colgaba de la madera. Uno esperaría de Manuel Suárez, como en la mayoría de sus esculturas, un romanticismo y elegancia ejemplares que dejaban a uno con la boca abierta por la riqueza del tallado y la sublimidad de la composición. Normalmente las formaba de un solo material y no le daba más adorno que el tallado mismo. Pero esta era diferente.

Un hombre de tamaño real tallado en nogal le devolvía a uno la mirada. A diferencia de los crucifijos comunes en que la víctima reposa con la cabeza inclinada por la inanimidad de la muerte, éste aún levantaba el rostro apenas a unos centímetros del pecho para ver frente a él, hacia uno. El cuerpo visiblemente ladeado cargaba su peso sobre los pies. La espalda y el tronco no tocaban el poste vertical sino que suspendidos hacia delante daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento se zafarían del único soporte de los clavos en manos y pies. A pesar de la insólita posición no llamaba ésta tanto la atención como el singular colorido. No era solamente un marrón oscuro como el de la madera, sino que el cuerpo mostraba una gama de pintura purpúrea-rojiza, casi negra en ciertas partes, recorriendo toda la piel. Así se representaban desagradables moretones y heridas. La sangre brotaba en las muñecas y bajaba por brazos y esternón hasta la misma punta de los dedos. Y la superficie lustrosa por el barniz había sido víctima de innumerables rajadas, absurdamente bien trazadas, sin que un solo espacio se viese libre de ellas.

Cuando Don Andrés estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver el rostro del crucificado se quedó ahí sin atreverse a dar un paso más. De la cabeza colgaba el enmarañado cabello, tan finamente tallado que uno pensaría no estaba estático. Bajo el sangriento colorido apenas se vislumbraba el alargado y elegante rostro de cejas delineadas, nariz recta y labios entreabiertos. Pero las heridas eran tantas que uno no podía verlo sin sentir repulsión. Por eso había quedado pasmado ante tan inusual escultura.

— Sí, ya entiendo, es que usted ha visto el resultado final y no antes de que le deformara con esas heridas. Era una escultura perfecta. Si hubiera visto usted cuanto tiempo quedé embelesado, orgulloso de la más profesional escultura que había hecho. Precisamente ese rostro perfecto fue el culpable de mi tribulación. Pues hubo algo en su mirada; si fue el cincel, o la humedad, o la madera misma la que causó ese efecto no lo sabré nunca. Yo quise darle una mirada perfecta, casi divina. Si bien quedó tan real, al mismo tiempo profundamente triste. ¿Se da cuenta? ¡Estaba triste! Entonces cuestioné el resultado de mi trabajo. Algo me había fallado. Pero, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué al verle sentía una inquietud en el alma? Déjeme decirle, Don Andrés, que nunca en mi vida había sentido más fuerte desolación y frustración. Me hallaba ahí con mi perfecta obra maestra equivocada.

»Pero el error no estaba en la mirada sino en que había esculpido un príncipe con cuerpo y rostro perfectos, no un crucificado. Un crucificado no podría, no debería ser un príncipe. Pues, ¿se atrevería alguien a crucificar a un príncipe? Ah, entonces me pareció que ese cuerpo y rostro perfectos no combinaban con la pesada y burda cruz que lo sostenía. ¿Se da cuenta ahora, Don Andrés? Un crucificado había de ser alguien sencillo, rudo, patético para merecer semejante castigo. ¿Qué falta tendría que haber cometido este hombre? ¿Qué delito más atroz sería el causante de su condena? No conocía nada de su historia. Nunca he sido un hombre de fe y son contadas las veces que he pisado una iglesia. Sobra decir que nunca fui al catecismo. ¿Quién había sido él? Me sentí tan intrigado que me di a la tarea de investigar sobre su vida. Más allá de lo que la gente comúnmente cree conocer sobre él. ¿Había vivido en realidad o era un invento, la representación de una utopía? Lo que encontré me cambió la vida. Y mi estimado Andrés, ahora es la escultura más amada de mi colección.

A esto siguió un largo silencio. Por una parte el artista quedó contemplando la cruz mientras el caballero no entendía cómo a alguien podía gustarle una escena tan cruel como la que tenía frente a él. Pues hay gente que cree que las cosas bellas han de ser bonitas.

—No espero, Don Andrés, que concuerde conmigo en que esta es la escultura más hermosa que haya visto en su vida. Sin embargo, espero que comprenda por qué no podía yo venderle éste crucifijo. Puedo decir que me pertenece. Me tomó doce años continuos de dedicación. ¿Qué por qué tanto? ¿Alguna vez escuchó decir, que él murió por nosotros, para borrar nuestras culpas? Pues yo no lo entendía. ¿Qué necesidad tenía yo de que alguien muriera por mí? ¿Qué me ganaba a mí su muerte? ¿Culpas? Realmente no tenía. Ah… me costó mucho comprender. Y cuando lo hice… fíjese bien, cada una de las heridas del cuerpo de este crucificado hablan por cada una de las ofensas y malos tratos que pude haber tenido con mi mujer, con mis hijos, con mis vecinos. Cada vez que les hice llorar o maldecir, cuando llegaba a decepcionarlos de alguna manera supe que tenía que venir a mi taller y con todo el arrepentimiento del que fui capaz tracé, grabé, esculpí y teñí herida por herida sobre ese cuerpo una vez perfecto. Doce años me llevó. Paré cuando ya no hubo espacio posible para acomodar una simple cortadura, otro rasguño, otro moretón. ¿Culpas yo? me pregunto dónde habrá metido las de los años pasados y futuros el verdadero crucificado…

Manuel Suárez terminó su discurso y quedose contemplando el cuerpo del crucifijo: los pies, las manos, el torso y después la cabeza, mientras que Don Andrés le imitaba en el recorrido visual, estupefacto y mudo, más que eso, maravillado por una especie de asombro como el de quien contempla un nacimiento o vislumbra una nueva vida. El habla le regresó unos segundos después.

¿Por qué no me dijo todo esto antes?

Manuel rió. — No se preocupe, yo también estaba así cuando recién lo descubrí. El tiempo pasa y uno decide qué hacer con este nuevo conocimiento, si dejar que nos transforme o venderlo al mejor postor. Yo por mi parte, decidí quedármelo. Debo de agradecerle, Don Andrés, nada de esto lo habría comprendido sin usted y disculpe por haberle dejado esperando tantos años pero como ve no le puedo regresar su cruz, es mi propio crucificado. Regrese pronto, mi esposa y yo lo esperamos.

Así sin más lo despidió el singular escultor no sin antes desearle una buena partida y mandar saludos a Doña Aurora y cerró la puerta de su atiborrado taller tras la figura de Don Andrés, quien perplejo tomó de nuevo el rumbo a su propia casa.


End file.
